mlpfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
큐티마크 연대기/갤러리
큐티 마크 크루세이더 CMC ready to zip-line S1E23.png|진짜 확실한 거야, 스쿠틀루? 집라인 타는 포니 얘기는 못 들어 본 것 같은데. Scootaloo ready to zipline S1E23.png|나도야. 그치만 스파이크가 끝내 준댔어! Scootaloo Jumps S1E23.png CMC zip-lining S1E23.png Rope burning S1E23.png CMC about to fall S1E23.png ScreamingCrusaders S01E23.png|으앗! HurtScootaderp S01E23.png CMC landed on the ground S1E23.png Apple Bloom 'See anything' S1E23.png|이제 생겼어? Scootaloo covered in tree sap S1E23.png|나무 진이랑 솔잎만 잔뜩 묻고 큐티 마크는 안 생겼어. Sweetie Belle 'Plan B' S1E23.png|그럼 딴 거 할까? Scootaloo covered in tree sap 2 S1E23.png|그래! Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|번지점프 큐티 마크 어때? 죽여 주겠지? Sweetie Belle 'Maybe we should do something' S1E23.png|좀 덜 위험한 걸 해 보면 어떨까? Buckets of water being slid over to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S1E23.png|베개 검사나 꽃 향기 맡기 같은 거. Apple Bloom cleaning her face S1E23.png|마을에 가서 언니들한테 물어보는 건 어때? 큐티 마크를 어떻게 얻었는지. Sweetie Belle 'That's a great, safe idea' S1E23.png|그거 좋은 생각이다. 위험하지도 않고. Scootaloo 'start with the coolest pony in Ponyville' S1E23.png|맞아! 포니빌에서 가장 쿨한 포니한테 물어보자. Scootaloo hooves off the ground S1E23.png|아니, 가장 '쿨한' 포니. 답이 딱 나오지 않아? Scootaloo in the air S1E23.png|빠르고, Scootaloo finishing talking about Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|강하고, Scootaloo 'She's not afraid of anything!' S1E23.png|쫄지 않는 포니 말이야! Scootaloo 'The greatest flyer ever to come out of Cloudsdale' S1E23.png|아니! 클라우드데일이 낳은 최고의 비행사, 몰라? Scootaloo 'Rainbow Dash!' S1E23.png|레인보우 언니! Apple Bloom 'that makes much more sense' S1E23.png|아, 그래! 레인보우 언니가 있었구나. Sweetie Belle 'Of course' S1E23.png|그러게. CMC High hoof S1E23.png|가자! 레인보우 언니의 큐티 마크 성공기를 듣는 거지! Scootaloo stuck in the middle S1E23.png|어... The CMC stuck together S1E23.png|으아! 아! 애플잭 : 매인해튼 도시 Scootaloo on her scooter pulling Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on a wagon S1E23.png Rabbits with apples S1E23.png Scootaloo stopping her scooter S1E23.png CMC in front of the rabbits S1E23.png CMC sees rabbits going away S1E23.png|이 토깽이들, 당장 이리 안 와?! 이게 뭔 소리래? CMC gasp S1E23.png Applejack about to crash S1E23.png CMC and Applejack S1E23.png|애플 블룸? Apple Bloom looks at Applejack's cutie mark S1E23.png|언니야! 언니 큐티 마크 얘기 좀 해 줘. Applejack 'I never told you that story' S1E23.png|전에 안 들려줬었나? Applejack begins her story S1E23.png|한때는 이 언니도 망아지였지. 너희보다 더 어릴 때였어. Filly Applejack leaving farm S1E23.png|그땐 평생 농장에서 썩을 생각이 없었거든. Young Big McIntosh with Granny Smith S1E23.png Photograph of Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange S1E23.png|화려한 인생을 살고 싶었지. 오렌지 이모나 삼촌처럼 말이야. Filly Applejack Manehattan streets S1E23.png|그래서 대도시에서 살아보기로 했어. Filly Applejack in Manehattan 1 S01E23.png|바로 Filly Applejack in Manehattan 2 S01E23.png|메인해튼에서! Filly Applejack in Manehattan 3 S01E23.png|거긴 이퀘스트리아에서 가장 발전된 도시지. Filly Applejack sees entrance S1E23.png Filly Applejack knocks on the door S1E23.png Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange at the door S1E23.png|오렌지 이모, 오렌지 삼촌! Filly Applejack walking in S1E23.png|머물게 해 줘서 무쟈게 고맙심더. Aunt Orange touching filly Applejack's mane S1E23.png|걱정 마. 우리가 널 곧 세련된 메인해튼 포니로 만들어 줄 테니까. Filly Applejack grin S1E23.png|자, 긴장 풀고... Stallion 'how are you finding good old Manehattan' S1E23.png|어떻게, 우리 메인해튼은 마음에 드니? Applejack with bangs S1E23.png|오, 마음에 쏙 들어요. Young Applejack brings up roosters S1E23.png|근데 아직 시끄러운 건 잘 적응이 안 돼요. 제가 살던 곳은 아주 조용해서 수탉이 울기 전까진 찍소리도 안 나거든요. Stallion 'what in the world is a rooster' S1E23.png|하, 요즘 세상에도 그런 생물이 있나? 수탉? Filly Applejack smiling S1E23.png Young Applejack tongue-tied S1E23.png Unicorn Savoir Fare and Hors D'oeuvre S1E24.png Dinner is served S1E23.png|어머, 식사다. 도시 포니 되기도 힘드네요. The food S1E23.png|전 배고파서 소도 잡아먹을... Young Applejack staring at morsels S1E23.png Filly Applejack looking through the window S1E23.png Sad filly Applejack S1E23.png Applejack cockadoodledoo S1E23.png|꼬끼오... Filly Applejack is sad S1E23.png|집이 너무 그리워서 눈물밖에 안 나더라고. Filly Applejack sees the rainboom S01E23.png|그런데 그 때 갑자기 무지개가 딱! 그 끝엔 우리 집이 있었어. 그리고 그 순간, 난 마음을 정했지. Filly Applejack running home S1E23.png|드디어 진정한 자신을 찾은 거야! Filly Applejack and family S1E23.png Applejack gets her cutie mark S01E23.png|이건 그때 생겼어. Applejack and CMC S1E23.png|결론은 '사과 is my life', 오케이? Applejack angry at varmints S1E23.png Applejack 'There they are!' S1E23.png|거기 있었구먼! 동작 그만! 당장 잡힌다, 실시! Sweetie Belle 'that was such a sweet story' S1E23.png|아. 무지개라니 낭만적이다. Scootaloo mock-gags S1E23.png|낭만은 무슨, 완전 구린데. 웩! Scootaloo about to scoot S1E23.png|가자. 레인보우 언니한테 가면 분명 쿨한 얘기를 들려줄 거야. 플러터샤이 : 들판에 있는 동물들 Fluttershy lands in the CMC's path S1E23.png CMC screaming S1E23.png Fluttershy trying to block the scooter S1E23.png CMC about to crash S1E23.png Ducklings crossing the road S1E23.png|좋아, 얘들아. 조심조심. Fluttershy about to tell the story of how she got her cutie mark S1E23.png Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E23.png|너희도 조금만 조심히 다니자. 누가 다칠 수도 있잖니. Fluttershy 'Why are you in such a hurry anyway' S1E23.png|근데 어딜 그렇게 가는 거야? Scootaloo 'how she earned her cutie mark' S1E23.png|레인보우 언니한테 큐티 마크 이야기를 들으러 가려고. Fluttershy looks at the CMC S1E23.png|그래? 너희 혹시 이거 아니? Fluttershy 'gotten my cutie mark if it weren't for her' S1E23.png|내 큐티 마크는 레인보우 덕분에 생겼단다. Fluttershy begins her story S1E23.png|그래. 청소년 여름 비행 캠프에서였지. Fluttershy looks at the cloud ring she has to cross S1E23.png|지금은 상상도 안 되겠지만 어릴 때 난 수줍음이 정말 많았어. 잘 날지도 못하고. Fluttershy about to cross a could ring S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy's hooves touching the ring cloud S1E23.png Fluttershy trying to stay in the air S1E23.png Fluttershy sliding on clouds S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy launched into the air S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy flag crash S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy covered by the pennant S1E23.png Colt Dumb-bell and colt Hoops laughing S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy embarrassed S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy humiliated S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash flying in the sky S1E23.png|쥐구멍에라도 숨고 싶은 심정이었어. Filly Fluttershy looking up S1E23.png|그런데 바로 그때... Filly Rainbow Dash shadow S1E23.png Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy S1E23.png|친구 놀리지 마! Fluttershy listens to the bullies S1E23.png Filly Rainbow 'Keep making fun of her and find out' S1E23.png|혼나려고! 놀리지 말랬지! Colt Dumb-bell 'Why don't you prove it' S1E23.png|네가 뭔데 명령이야? 우리보다 잘났어? Rainbow Dash 'What do you have in mind' S1E23.png|어. 당장 보여주지! Filly Rainbow Dash and the colts on the starting line S1E23.png Colt Hoops pointing at filly Rainbow S1E23.png|떨어지지나 마셔! Filly Rainbow Dash 'In history, maybe' S1E23.png|그건 너나 걱정하셔. Filly Rainbow Dash ready to race S1E23.png|결승점에서 보자, 바보탱이들! Filly Fluttershy flag waver S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy with a checkered flag S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy spinning S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy falling S1E23.png|아아악! Fluttershy falling S1E23.png Swarm of butterflies on the ground S1E23.png Fluttershy trying to fly S1E23.png Bed of butterflies S1E23.png|어? 그렇게 아름다운 생명체는 처음이었어. Filly Fluttershy looking at the butterfly S1E23.png|나비는 원래 높게 날지 않는데다가, 난 땅에 와 본 적이 없었거든. Filly Fluttershy amazed by her surroundings S1E23.png|♪아름다워 이런 곳은 처음 봐.♪ Filly Fluttershy flying above the butterflies S1E23.png|♪마법 같아 이곳 모든 것이♪ Squirrels in the trees S1E23.png|♪다람쥐들♪ Rabbits S1E23.png|♪작고 귀여운 토끼♪ Fluttershy sees birds flying S1E23.png|♪새는 날고♪ Bees close-up S1E23.png|♪벌은 꿀을 먹네♪ Filly Fluttershy singing with woodland creatures S1E23.png|♪하하!♪ Young Fluttershy with butterflies S1E23.png|♪오, 여태 몰랐었어♪ Filly Rainbow Dash and the colts racing in the sky S1E23.png|♪시합 아니었으면 몰랐겠지♪ Fluttershy starts to sing S1E23.png|♪이렇게 예쁠 줄은 몰랐는데 나는 여기에서 살고파♪ Filly Fluttershy with woodland creatures S1E23.png|♪나는..♪ Filly Fluttershy '...love...' S1E23.png|♪이곳이..♪ Fluttershy continues singing S1E23.png|♪좋아!♪ Filly Fluttershy fearful S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy gasp S1E23.png Rabbits running away S1E23.png Squirrels going back into the tree S1E23.png Frogs jumping away S1E23.png Birds flying away S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy looking at bunnies running away S1E23.png Fluttershy filly looking stern S01E23.png Filly Fluttershy calming the scared rabbits down S1E23.png|쉿. Filly Fluttershy calming critters S1E23.png|괜찮아. Fluttershy filly knocking on tree trunk S01E23.png Fluttershy smiling underwater S01E23.png|밖으로 나와 봐! Ducks flying S1E23.png|무서울 거 하나도 없단다. Filly Fluttershy surrounded by her new friends S1E23.png|바로 그때, 난 나와 동물들 사이의 특별한 뭔가를 깨달은 거야. Fluttershy's cutie mark appears S1E23.png Scootaloo 'What happened to Rainbow Dash' S1E23.png|자, 잠깐만! 그럼 레인보우 언니는? 시합은 어떻게 됐는데? Scootaloo 'I can't take any more singing' S1E23.png|얘들아, 가자. 레인보우 언닐 찾아야지. 그리고 노래가 너무 오글거려서 못 듣겠어. Sweetie Belle 'Bye, Fluttershy' S1E23.png|아마 우리 언니가 알지도 몰라. 다음에 봐, 언니! Fluttershy waving her hoof S1E23.png|잘 가! 래리티 : 보석들 Scootaloo looking at measuring tape S1E23.png The CMC in Carousel Boutique S1E23.png|으, 이러다가 레인보우 언니 얘긴 듣지도 못하겠네! Rarity 'Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks?' S1E23.png|뭐야, 너희들 아직도 큐티 마크에 집착하고 다니니? Sweetie Belle 'Most other fillies at school already have theirs' S1E23.png|다른 애들은 전부 큐티 마크가 있단 말이야. Rarity about to tell her cutie mark story S1E23.png|아, 어떤 기분인지 알아. 왜냐면 나도 꽤 오랫동안 큐티 마크 땜에 고민했었거든. Costumed fillies on the stage S1E23.png Costumed fillies half 1 S1E23.png Fillies dancing in simple costumes S1E23.png Filly Rarity with teacher S01E23.png|무대 의상 괜찮네. 잘 만들었는데? Rarity spectacular! S01E23.png|그게 끝?! 그냥 괜찮은 걸론 부족해요. 내일이 공연인데, 어떡해! Filly Rarity working at a sewing machine S1E23.png|내가 할 수 있는 건 다 해 봤지. 근데도 맘에 안 들었어. Filly Rarity making costumes S1E23.png|오, 계속 뭔가 부족한 느낌인데 공연은 그날 밤이었지! Filly Rarity crying S1E23.png|어쩜 난 디자이너로서의 재능이 없는지도 몰라... Filly Rarity's horn glowing S1E23.png|앗! Filly Rarity dragged through woods S1E23.png|얘가 왜 이래?! Filly Rarity bored S1E23.png|난 그냥 내 뿔에 몸을 맡기기로 했어. Filly Rarity dragged through desert S1E23.png|유니콘의 마법엔 다 이유가 있는 법이니까. Filly Rarity dragged over mountains S1E23.png|왜였을까? 패션에 대한 내 열정 때문에? Filly Rarity being pulled along S1E23.png|아니면 큐티 마크 때문에? Filly Rarity smacks into rock S1E23.png|한 가지 확실한 건, Filly Rarity surprised S1E23.png|여기에 내 운명이 있다는 거! Filly Rarity looking up at the rock S1E23.png|이딴 돌덩이가?! 돌이 내 운명이라고? Rarity "A Rock?!" S1E23.png|차라리 뿔에 불을 지르고 말지! 고작 돌덩이 때문에 나를 여기까지 끌고 와?! Filly Rarity 'Dumb rock!' S1E23.png|콱 깨져 버려라! Filly Rarity shocked S1E23.png Explosion S1E23.png Rock being split S1E23.png Rock opens to gems S1E23.png Filly Rarity overjoyed over the gems S1E23.png|우와! Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png Rarity school play S1E23.png Fillies dancing in glittering costumes S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Rarity happy with the costumes S01E23.png Filly Rarity earning her cutie mark S1E23.png Scootaloo 'any closer to our cutie marks' S1E23.png|으아! 이런 오글거리는 얘기만 듣다간 큐티 마크가 나오다가도 들어가겠어. Scootaloo does not enjoy the story S1E23.png|"그러니 진정한 자신을 찾으렴." 또 이럴 게 뻔하다고. Rarity proud smile S1E23.png|맞아, 스쿠틀루. 그거야말로 유... Rarity looks at Scootaloo S1E23.png|얘들아, 가자. Scootaloo pushing her friends S1E23.png|다 필요 없고, 얼른 레인보우 언니를 찾자고. 트와일라잇 스파클 : 마법 시험 Scootaloo bored S1E23.png|흔한 캔틀롯 망아지였던 나는 태양의 날 축제에 가는 게 꿈이었어. Twilight tells her story S1E23.png|공주님이 해 띄우시는 걸 보고 싶었거든. Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png|결국 난 축제에 갔고, Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png|정말 환상적인 장면을 보게 됐지. Royal guards trumpeting S1E23.png Royal guards fanfare S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png Celestia appears S1E23.png Filly Twilight happy S1E23.png Celestia rising S1E23.png Celestia raising the sun S1E23.png Princess Celestia raises the sun S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Celestia looking S1E23.png Filly Twilight trying to turn the page using her magic S1E23.png|그때부터 난 밤낮없이 마법 공부에 매달렸어. Filly Twilight successfully able to turn the page S1E23.png Twilight reading book S01E23.png Twilight Sparkle Causal S1E23.png Twilight's parents S1E23.png|그리고 마침내 부모님께 셀레스티아 공주님의 유니콘 영재 학교에 가는 걸 허락받았지. Twilight Sparkle Dance S1E23.png|꿈이 이뤄진 기분이었어. 근데 문제가 있었지. Filly Twilight scared S1E23.png|입학 시험에 통과해야 했거든. Filly Twilight in the entrance exam S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's Parents S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle Smile S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle Shoked S1E23.png Cherry Fizzy pushing a cart containing an egg S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle flashback nervous entrance exam S1E23.png Filly Twilight looking at the examiners S1E23.png|자, 시작하세요. Twilight Sparkle Nervous S1E23.png Examiners writing on the clipboards S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle Nervous2 S1E23.png Examiners looking at filly Twilight S1E23.png|트와일라잇 스파클? Filly Twilight struggling to use her magic S1E23.png Filly Twilight with Spike egg S01E23.png|내 인생에서 가장 중요한 순간이었어. Twilight trying to hatch the egg S1E23.png|그 시험에 내 미래가 달려 있는 거나 마찬가지였으니까. Filly Twilight struggling to use her magic 2 S1E23.png|근데 난... 떨어지기 직전이었지! Filly Twilight 'I'm sorry I wasted your time' S1E23.png|죄송해요, 포기할게요... Twilight after the Sonic Rainboom S1E23.png Filly Twilight shooting out a beam S1E23.png Spike egg close-up S1E23.png Spike yawning S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle Avatar State S1E23.png Filly Twilight in full power S1E23.png Examiners levitated S1E23.png Baby Spike being shot by a beam of magic S1E23.png Princess Celestia Spike Twilight's Power S1E23.png Filly Twilight uncontrollable magic S01E23.png Celestia's hoof on Twilight S1E23.png Celestia looking at filly Twilight S1E23.png Filly Twilight's eyes stop glowing S1E23.png Examiners dropped down S1E23.png Twilight's parents turns back to normal S1E23.png Baby Spike turns back to normal S1E23.png Filly Twilight 'I'm so sorry' S1E23.png|트와일라잇 스파클이랬니? 정말 죄송해요, 일부러 그런 건... Celestia 'You have a very special gift' S1E23.png|아주 특별한 재능을 가졌구나. 너처럼 놀라운 잠재력을 지닌 유니콘은 처음 보는 것 같아. Celestia 'But you need to learn' S1E23.png|하지만 아직은 더 가다듬을 필요가 있어. Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike S1E23.png|트와일라잇 스파클, 널 내 특별 제자로 임명하마. 입학을 축하한다. Filly Twilight YES!!! S01E23.png|좋아요! Filly Twilight Sparkle "More?" S1E23.png|그 전에 잠깐만. 왜요? Celestia points to Twilight's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight looking at her cutie mark S1E23.png|큐티 마크잖아! Filly Twilight hopping around Celestia S1E23.png|나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, Filly Twilight celebrating S1E23.png|나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스... Twilight hopping around the CMC S1E23.png|...나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스, 나이스... Scootaloo 'Let's get out of here' S1E23.png|그러게. 더 늦기 전에 얼른 도망가자. Twilight happy S01E23.png|...나이스, 나이스, Twilight joy S01E23.png|나이스! 나이스! SourTwilight S01E23.png Twilight uh oh S01E23.png Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png|저, 괜찮으세요? Twilight embarrassed S1E23.png|어, 음... 네. 핑키 파이 : 바위 농장과 파티 CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png Scootaloo 'Why don't we ever' S1E23.png|으아! 레인보우 언니는 대체 어딜 가야 만날 수 있는 건데? Pinkie Pie riding to Sugarcube Corner with the CMC S1E23.png|레인보우 대시 찾니? 내가 걔라면 슈가큐브 코너에 있을걸? 물론 난 누가 되더라도 거기 있겠지만 말이야. Pinkie Pie riding with the CMC S1E23.png|그래! 이러면 어때? 슈가큐브 코너에 가는 거야! Pinkie Pie about to fall off the wagon S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash' S1E23.png|우린 레인보우 언니를 찾는 거거든. 큐티 마크 얘기를 들으려고. Apple Bloom holds Pinkie Pie S1E23.png Pinkie Pie 'Come with me' S1E23.png|큐티 마크? 같이 가자. 내 얘길 들려줄게. Scootaloo 'Why not' S1E23.png|마음대로 해. Pinkie Pie enjoying the ride with the CMC S1E23.png|Alright! Limestone and Marble in the rock fields S1E23.png|난 자매들이랑 포니빌 외곽의 채석장에서 살았어. Filly Pinkie pushing a rock S1E23.png|우린 늘 밖에서 일을 했는데, 누구도 떠들지 않고, 누구도 웃지 않았지. Filly Pinkie Pie sad S1E23.png|오직 돌뿐이었어. Pinkie Pie's father and sisters S1E23.png|남쪽에서 캔 돌들을 동쪽으로 가져갈 준비를 할 때였어. Filly Pinkie sigh S1E23.png|그런데 갑자기... Filly Pinkie surprised by explosion S1E23.png Filly Pinkie sees sonic rainboom S1E23.png Filly Pinkie Pie blown back by wind S01E23.png Filly Pinkie after the Sonic Rainboom S01E23.png Rock Farm rainbow S1E23.png First Pinkie Pie smile S1E23.png|난 엄청나게 행복한 기분이 들었어! 행복하다 못해 마구 웃고 싶어졌지. 그것도 영원히! Rainbow S1E23.png|그 웃음을 가족들에게도 전해 주고 싶었는데, 무지개는 자주 뜨는 게 아니잖아? Pinkie thinking S01E23.png|그래서 난 가족들이 웃을 방법을 생각했지. Pie Family Farm at night S1E23.png Pinkie Pie's family coming out of the door S1E23.png|오늘도 남쪽에 있는 바위를 캐러 가자. Pinkie Pie family S01E23.png|핑카미나 다이앤 파이, 거기 너니? Pinkie Pie at the silo door S1E23.png|엄마! 언니랑 아빠랑 동생이랑 모두 들어와 보세요. 빨리! Pinkie Pie family wonders S01E23.png Pinkie Pie's family looking at the party decorations S1E23.png Filly Pinkie 'It's called' S1E23.png|깜짝 놀랐죠! 맘에 들어요? Pinkie Pie smiling as a filly S1E23.png|이게 바로 파티란 건데! Pinkie Pie family surprised S1E23.png Pinkie Pie sad S01E23.png Pinkie Pie family hesitate S01E23.png Cloudy Quartz hesitate S1E23.png Pinkie Pie sad2 S01E23.png|오, 맘에 안 드시는군요... Pinkie Pie family hesitate2 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie's family overjoyed by Pinkie's party S1E23.png Pinkie Pie 'You like it' S1E23.png|맘에 드시는군요! Pinkie Pie dancing with family S1E23.png|난 정말 행복해! Pinkie Pie obtains her cutie mark S1E23.png Pinkie Pie talks to the CMC S1E23.png|이퀘스트리아는 바로 그렇게 만들어졌지. Scootaloo 'Uh?' S1E23.png|잠깐, 뭐라고? Pinkie Pie and CMC arriving at Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png|어! 도착했다! Pinkie Pie entering Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png|돌아갈 땐 내 큐티 마크 얘길 더 자세히 들려줄게. 아직 시작도 못했거든! Scootaloo freaked out, Sweetie Belle "she's just being Pinkie Pie" S01E23.png|그냥 놔둬. 핑키 언니는 원래 저러잖아. 어휴... 레인보우 대시 : 레이스 경주 CMC walking in S1E23.png Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|레인보우 언니! 여기 있었네? Rainbow Dash smiling in Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png|내 큐티 마크 얘길 듣고 싶어 한다면서? CMC in front of Rainbow Dash S1E23.png|어. 언니 얘길 들으려고 내가 얼마나 고생했는지 상상도 못할 거야. Rainbow blush S01E23.png Rainbow talks S01E23.png|그건 청소년 비행 캠프 때였어. Filly Rainbow ready to race S1E23.png|난 플러터샤이를 위해 혼자서 그 나쁜 놈들이랑 시합을 하기로 했지. Filly Rainbow looking at the colts S1E23.png Filly Rainbow smile S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash licking lips S1E23.png Filly Rainbow and the colts ready to race S1E23.png Filly Rainbow determined S1E23.png Filly Rainbow flying through the cloud ring S1E23.png Earth pony on a cloud S1E23.png Filly Rainbow and the colts racing S1E23.png Bully crashes into cloud pillar S1E23.png Filly Rainbow flying S1E23.png|그렇게 빨리 날아 본 건 처음이었는데, 바로 그때 처음으로 자유라는 걸 느꼈지! Filly Rainbow Dash big smile S1E23.png|그 스피드, 그 쾌감, 바람에 날리는 갈기... 완전 쿨했어! Filly Rainbow Dash ecstatic S1E23.png|아주 짜릿해! Bully slams into Rainbow Dash S1E23.png|으앗! Colt Hoops 'Later, Rainbow Crash' S1E23.png|나중에 보자, 레인보우 꽈당! Filly Rainbow flying fast S1E23.png|바로 이기는 거였어! Rainbow Dash about to do sonic rainboom S1E23.png Filly Rainbow flying towards the cloud ring S1E23.png Sonic rainboom S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash sonic rainboom S1E23.png|다들 소닉 레인붐은 동화나 전설이라 생각했어. Filly Rainbow Dash looking back S1E23.png|하지만 그날, 내가 질주 본능에 눈을 뜬 바로 그때! 난 온몸으로 전설을 증명해 냈어. Filly Rainbow Dash big smile close up S1E23.png|불가능을.. Rainbow Dash confident S1E23.png|가능으로 만든 거지. Amazed crowd S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash about to get her cutie mark S01E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash's flank shining S1E23.png Rainbow Dash earns her cutie mark S1E23.png Rainbow Dash shows her cutie mark S01E23.png Rainbow Dash 'is how you earn' S1E23.png|그리고 이 큐티 마크는 바로 그때 나타난 거야. The CMC 'Wow' S1E23.png|우와... 결말 Fluttershy confess S01E23.png|잠깐만. 그 소리가 그거였어? 그럼 그 무지개가 바로? Fluttershy confess2 S01E23.png|세상에! 네가 아니었으면 난 재능을 깨닫지도 못했을 거고, 큐티 마크도 얻지 못했을 거야. Pinkie Pie confess S01E23.png|나도 들었는데! 펑 소리 후에 난 그 큰 무지개가 나한테 웃음을 줬지. Applejack confess S01E23.png|잠깐, 나도 들었어! 날 집으로 이끈 게 무지개였거든. 그게 바로 네 소닉 레인붐이었나 봐! Rarity realizes Rainbow Dash helped her earn her cutie mark S1E23.png|나도 큐티 마크가 생겼을 때 Rarity explains what happened when she got her cutie mark S1E23.png|엄청나게 큰 소리를 들었어. Twilight confess S01E23.png|어째 이런 일이! Twilight confess2 S01E23.png|나도 만약 그때 그 소릴 듣지 않았더라면 입학 시험에 떨어졌을 거야. Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png|레인보우 대시, 내 큐티 마크도 네 덕분에 생긴 것 같아! Pinkie Pie dive S01E23.png Pinkie Pie thanks S01E23.png|우린 모두 너로 인해 큐티 마크를 얻은 거야! Fluttershy thanks S01E23.png|와, 정말 굉장하지 않니? 우린 아주 어릴 적부터 친구가 될 운명이었어. Rarity thanks S01E23.png|어떻게 우리 같은 베프가 Rainbow collapsed S01E23.png|이런 중요한 걸 모르고 있었지? Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png|한번 안아 보자. A big group hug S1E23.png|사랑해, 얘들아! Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom 'Awww' S1E23.png|우와... Scootaloo "Eww!" S1E23.png|우웩... Scootaloo "need to try zip-lining again" S1E23.png|완전 홀랑 깨네. 얘들아, 가자. 그냥 다시 집라인이나 타는 게 낫겠다. Scootaloo being grabbed S1E23.png Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug S01E23.png|으... Scootaloo is Wingless S1E23.png|얘들아, 같이 노래하지 않을래? Scootaloo horrified at the prospect of a song S1E23.png|좋아! Scootaloo is about to scream S1E23.png Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png|노! library S1E23.png|셀레스티아 공주님께. Spike dipping the quill S1E23.png|오늘은 놀라운 사실을 알게 됐어요. Spike writing the letter S1E23.png|우리 여섯 친구들은 서로 만나기 전부터 마법 같은 운명의 끈으로 연결돼 있었단 사실을요. Twilight window S01E23.png|만약 외롭거나 진정한 친구를 찾고 싶다면 하늘을 보라는 걸. "Looking at the same rainbow" S01E23.png|어쩌면 미래의 베스트 프렌드도 같은 무지개를 바라보고 있을지도 모르니까요. Spike "When did you get so cheesy?" S1E23.png|구려! 느끼한 멘트 학원 다녔어? Twilight 'Just write it, Spike' S1E23.png|그냥 쓰기나 하셔. en:The Cutie Mark Chronicles/Gallery 분류:시즌1 에피소드 갤러리